


Loona One Shots 🧎♂️

by heryves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryves/pseuds/heryves
Summary: basically I've decided to repost my stories heres since it'll be a lot easier for me to update (if i ever finish writing) but yeah enjoy
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 15





	1. chuuves - as long as im with you

**Author's Note:**

> chuuves fluff i wrote a while ago

Jiwoo’s Pov

Feeling the sunlight creep into the room I slowly wake up squinting as the light fills my eyes. I stretch, moaning in satisfaction as I feel my limbs slowly relax. My lips curve upwards into a soft smile as I feel movement beside me. I turn to where the movement came from and smiled even brighter as I noticed she was awake. 

“good morning sleepyhead” I say giggling as she starts to stretch her limbs as well, groaning cutely while doing so. “good morning” she says in a whisper as she turns to look at me. We stare at each other and I lift my hand trailing my finger along her face. She grabs my hand and kisses it, looking at me directly in the eye making me blush slightly at the gesture and at her intense stare. 

“we have to get up” I say and pull my hand from her hearing her groan quietly. “let’s just stay like this for a while” she whines. “as much as I would love to, we can’t, we have practice today” I say turning around to stand up. I gasp when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back onto bed holding me tightly. “Sooyoung we have to wake up” I whine and try to free myself, but she just tightens her grip. “I want to cuddle with you” she whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I don’t say anything and turn around wrapping my arms around her torso which was covered by a burgundy colored shirt. I could already feel her smiling because she knows she won.

She hugs me tighter almost suffocating me. “I can’t b-breathe Sooyoung” she reluctantly let’s go. I hold her face gently and place soft feather kisses on her lips giggling. After teasing her a little bit, I place my lips fully onto hers sighing in satisfaction when I feel her lips move against mine creating a slow but steady rhythm. She bites my bottom lip asking for permission which I quickly give and immediately starts exploring my mouth. Her warm tongue fighting against mine for dominance, we fought until she won but instantly had to break the kiss as we were running out of air and we heard a knock on the door. 

“Jiwoo let’s go, we’re going to be late!” I hear Haseul yell from behind the door. “In a minute!” I yell back quickly kissing the girl next to me. “We should go, we don’t want to get caught” she says placing a kiss on my forehead. “I know” she smiles reassuringly pecking my lips one last time. “I love you” she says softly staring into my eyes. “I love u too” I say and kiss her again but to my disappointment she pulls away and stands up. 

“we can continue cuddling once we get back home okay?” “okay” and with that she leaves the room quietly leaving me alone. I get up and start doing my morning routine thinking about her all the time. It was sad that we couldn’t tell anybody about us but it honestly was totally worth it, I’ve never been happier, I had the best girlfriend I could ever ask for and our group was preparing for promotions of our upcoming comeback. I finally get done preparing and step outside seeing almost everyone waiting at the door to leave, including her. She smiles softly at me and waits for me to put on my shoes to link her arm with mine. We walk out of the dorm and I just know that everything was going to be okay as long as I was with her.


	2. lipsoul - nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kim lip has a nightmare and jinsoul is there to comfort her

Scared, hopeless and lost were some of the things Jungeun was feeling at the moment. She had heard loud screams from somewhere inside the forest and before she could even figure out what she was going to do next, her body had already started moving towards the forest. She couldn’t believe she was walking around in the forest in the middle of the night all alone but something about that scream had seemed so familiar, it was as if she had heard that voice before, she didn’t know who it belonged to just yet she just knew she had to save that person. 

A couple of minutes had passed but Jungeun felt like she had been walking forever in that dark forest with no light, no phone, and no path. Her vision was so blurry she couldn’t tell if the tall moving things were figures staring at her or trees being moved by the wind. The wind. How were the tall things moving so aggressively if there wasn’t any wind? _Crack._ A branch. Someone was there with her; she could feel it. She looked around desperately hoping to see someone who could help her find a way out. But she saw nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination, she thought. 

She continued walking but this time she heard the scream again, only this time it sounded like someone had screamed her name. who would be calling me here at this time, she thought to herself as she walked towards the direction of the scream. The closer she got to the area the more nervous she got. Her heart was beating insanely fast, she felt like passing out. _Squish_ huh? Jungeun freezes. She doesn’t look down; she knows what she stepped on. But she had to look down, she had to see who it belonged to. No. It couldn’t be. No, why would she be here? It just can’t be her. 

Jungeun’s mind was racing at this point she could feel the chills running down her spine, her pulse slowly growing faster and faster the more she looked at it. It was hers. _Drip_. she felt something on her shoulder, she was afraid to look up. Slowly lifting her head up she slowly realizes who the screams were coming from, she realizes the big mistake she had made coming into she forest, and not only that but she finally processes the image in front of her. Jinsoul was hanging on a rope that was tied to her neck dripping blood from her eyes (which were removed from their sockets), her left arm was nowhere to be seen and her right arm had been torn to shreds. 

Jungeun collapses onto the ground crying, if only she had found her faster, she could’ve saved her. While she was crying, she heard loud footsteps approaching her. Her mind told her to run, but she was stuck looking at her dead lover hanging. It didn’t feel real, it couldn’t be real, Jinsoul wasn’t supposed to die like this, they were supposed to grow old together, die together. At this point the footsteps were getting closer and closer to her location. That’s when she finally snapped back into reality, if Jinsoul was here she would want her to run, so she did. She ran faster than ever the same way she came. The footsteps started picking up their pace as well, but she didn’t care she was determined to escape, and bring justice to her girlfriend. 

Her vision was getting blurrier the closer she got to the entrance of the forest. She knew if she stopped running to look back, she would die, she knew it was behind her. I can do this; I see the gate I’m so close but right when she was about to approach the gate, she felt a strong hand grab her and turn her around. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out. She started punching the hand trying to escape but it was too late. It had already opened its mouth to eat her, she screamed, she punched, she kicked as she slowly watched its mouth get bigger and bigger when suddenly she hears someone call her.  
“Jungeun” it was so faint she almost missed it. “Jungeun, wake up” “wake up!” 

Jungeun screams as she wakes up covered in sweat her heart was racing so fast if she wasn’t crying so loudly someone could’ve heard it. “Jungeun, baby calm down it was just a nightmare” Jinsoul? “Jinsoul?” Jinsoul would be lying if she said her heart wasn’t breaking at the sight of her girlfriend crying while whispering her name. “it’s okay baby, I’m right here” she says as she hugs the younger one tightly making sure she could feel her warmth. “please don’t leave me” Jungeun whispers as she tightens her grip on her lover. “I’ll always be here Jungeun” Jinsoul says as presses a kiss on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> @her_yves

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> @her_yves


End file.
